marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Hulk (Earth-616)
When was it ever confirmed that the red Hulk was Samson? What interview or specific issue? --GrnMarvl14 15:06, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Still not confirmed. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:44, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Unconfirmed thus far. I think it's a red herring. Red Hulk referring to Banner as a "milksop" is a clue I think. Personally, I'm betting my money on either this guy or this guy. Yeah, I know... they're dead. But we all know that the afterlife comes with a revolving door in the Marvel Universe.--Brian Kurtz 05:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Favorite RED HULK seems to be one of my favorite villains because hes friggin red that brings out the evilness plus hes not Bruce Banner so it makes his character unique,hes not just another one of Bruces alter egos but evil.Hes the perfect villain!!! Green Hulk Is The Strongest One There Is THERE IS NO WAY THE RED HULK COULD EVER DEFEAT THE GREEN HULK. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS BECAUSE THE MADDER THE GREEN HULK GET THE STRONGER HE GETS. THE RED HULK GETS HOTTER THAT'S NOT IMPRESSIVE. GREEN HULK WILL ALWAYS WIN!!! Sorry, lost my temper there. Oops! The Hulkster 18:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) RICK JONES SMASH i heard on comic vine that rick jones is the red hulk!but if thats the case,why would he attack bruce banner? :Red Hulk is NOT Rick Jones. Rick Jones has been confirmed as A-Bomb/Abomination, who we've seen fight the Red Hulk. Red Hulk's identity is, currently, unknown and any guesses are just that...guesses. :--GrnMarvl14 22:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. It has even been speculated that Dr. Samson was the Red Hulk and this has been proven wrong as well (See ). No reason to speculate and we will find out soon. --M1shawhan 23:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::My money is on it being General Ryker. Extreme hate for Hulk, lost love one, successfully made many gamma superhumans. Either him or Talbot but Ryker's the favorite. Then again does Rick know Ryker to ID him? That may give more support to Glenn.--Vincent1875 02:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Father In a recent Fall of Hulks, he shared a small romance with Thundra and it's also revealed that by one kiss she managed to get Green Hulks DNA for Lyra, and she kissed Red Hulk...they may be a possibility that Red She-Hulk could be Zachariah Zuan 23:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Unlikely. It was insinuated that Red She Hulk was made. If she were his daughter she'd have been born a Hulk.--Vincent1875 04:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: true, but mainly I was wondering how i'd insert this info into the article...as it's not much, but it could be important Zachariah Zuan 07:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Stats Are you actually getting your stats from somewhere? Because in Gamma they list his Intelligence as 3 and his fighting skills as 4. Either provide a reference or don't change it again.--Vincent1875 08:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : I assume your referring to my undo, I wouldn't class him as that stupid, he's smarter than the hulk and beat the hulk...but thats my view, so i wont revert unless I get reference Zachariah Zuan 17:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: No, he's smarter than Savage Hulk, who's not that smart, not smarter than any Hulk. So basing his intelligence on him being smarter than a child like guy is ridiculous. Also those are official numbers given by Marvel in FotH Gamma so it's not about opinion.--Vincent1875 20:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: hence why i'm not arguing o.o Zachariah Zuan 22:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've restored the stats to the actual numbers from Fall of the Hulks Gamma. Please don't change them again without referencing a newer power grid from an actual Marvel comic. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Disappointment I really thought that Rulk would end up being Gremlin and that Red She-Hulk would be Jarella. I was disappointed by this. Anybody else? --Docpalindrome 02:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it was pretty obvious that they were American. Hinted at military too. Gremlin is Russian. Jarella is dead and gone. She was buried on her planet and I don't believe any of the villains know where that is. It would be a huge stretch there for one of them to go into the microverse, find the planet, dig up and restore the long dead body(assuming the soul remains), and then turn it into a hulk(who for some reason has emotional ties to Earthlings besides Hulk).--Vincent1875 05:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, can't say who they chose to be these characters were the best choices, but what can you do? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually like the choices. Gives Thunderbolt a bit more depth and gives him a more updated motivation, and gives Betty a new existence. The only problem with them being Gremlin and Jarella is that we knew from Red She-Hulk's first appearance that there was SOME sort of connection between the Reds that existed before their transformations. I don't believe there ever was a connection between Gremlin and Jarella. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC)